


Birthdays In Poland

by librapinof



Series: Phan Smut (Book) [36]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Bottom Dan Howell, Domestic Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Phil Lester, M/M, Smut, Sweet, Top Phil Lester, Tour Fic, birthday fic, dans birthday, interactive introverts, phil's sweet on dan, what a happy birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:41:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15027821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librapinof/pseuds/librapinof
Summary: Phil nodded as he pulled Dan down, connecting their lips in a long awaited kiss. It was messy, it was needy, and it was exactly what both boys needed from each other. Phil didn't hesitate to slip his tongue into Dan's mouth, deepening the kiss as he ran his hands up and down the younger's bare torso.~*~*~aka the fic where it's dan's 27th birthday while they're on tour and phil makes sure to still go above and beyond for the love of his life.





	Birthdays In Poland

**Author's Note:**

> beta'ed by my wonderful friend autumn again! in honour of Dan's 27th birthday in Warsaw, here you all go - two weeks late

Dan tossed his phone onto the couch in their hotel room, "there, I acknowledged my birthday to the internet," he sighed softly, flopping down onto the bed.

"That is what everyone was waiting for," Phil laughed as he flopped down next to Dan, lacing his long arms around the birthday boy.

Dan snuggled his way against Phil's chest, "The shows today are going to be great," he mumbled softly.

Phil nodded, knowing Dan couldn't see him but he knew Dan could feel the movement, "they're going to bring you so many gifts. Everyone loves you, you know."

"I know, I wish we could bring them all home with us but we can't get much on the plane with us," Dan replied, looking up at Phil with a soft gaze.

"But you can bring my present home with you since I was able to bring it along with us," Phil chuckled softly, letting go of Dan softly to jump over to his suitcase.

"Phil, no, you didn't," Dan half whined as he reached out for Phil to come back, "all I want are cuddles, nothing else," he added as he rolled onto his side to watch the elder move about the room.

Phil tutted softly as he reached into his suitcase, "well, I did and you can't undo it."

Dan watched with wide eyes as Phil turned around with a pair of Alexander McQueen leather strap boots.

"Oh my god, Phil, I love you," Dan whispered, his eyes starting to water, as he held his arms out for both Phil and the shoes.

Phil settled onto the bed in front of Dan, holding the shoes out for him, "when I saw them, the screamed your name and I had to get them for you." He spoke softly, love and admiration in his tone as he watched Dan light up like a kid on Christmas morning.

Dan blinked hard as he tried to fight back the tears that threatened to escape. He couldn't seem to figure out what the English language was anymore as he set the shoes nicely on the bed and threw his arms around Phil, tackling the elder down onto the bed in the tightest embrace he could manage.

Phil smiled proudly as he held onto Dan, rubbing his back gently in the embrace.

"Fuck, I love you so much Phil, I can't even explain it, thank you so much. Thank you so fucking much," Dan bubbled out as he let the tears fall down his cheeks, "you didn't even have to get me anything and you somehow got me the best gift literally anyone could have gotten me - aside from you yourself that is."

"I love you, too, Dan," Phil whispered back, moving his hands to cup Dan's damp cheeks as he looked deep into the younger's warm brown eyes, "Happy birthday baby boy."

Phil leaned up and connected his lips to Dan's for a soft and sweet kiss, giving all his love and admiration to the younger as they kissed. It was gentle, delicate, and with no burning need behind it. Of course Phil would make love to him later in the night but they had two shows to do and two meet and greets to get through that they couldn't have a fucked out and tired Dan trying to work through.

Dan kissed back with enthusiasm, his arms tight around Phil's neck as he tried to express how thankful he was for Phil through the kiss. He needed Phil to know how much he loved him, especially since he knew Phil was going to be sweeter than usual on him all day because of his birthday - that's how they spent birthdays - but this was so above and beyond that Dan thought he could just cry all day.

Phil broke the kiss slowly, pressing his forehead to Dan's, "we gotta get going, as much as I'd love to stay in here with you all day, but we've got two shows to put on."

"I know, I know," Dan whispered, sniffing softly as he tried to put himself together, "how much time to we have?"

"45 minutes to get ready before the car will be here for us," Phil answered with a smile, wiping Dan's wet cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, "go take a shower, you need to get yourself together."

Dan pouted playfully, "are you saying I'm a little gross at the moment?"

"No, you silly. But you're blubbering all over me and we have two meet and greets today," Phil laughed as pressed a soft kiss to Dan's nose.

Dan slowly climbed off of Phil, meandering towards the hotel bathroom, "going to join me?" Dan asked softly.

"Tonight," Phil promised with a wide smile, "but we have limited time and you know how I get."

Dan rolled his eyes playfully as he stepped into the bathroom, both of them starting their morning routines to get in the right mindset for the rest of their day.

Their day flew by in a whirlwind, every fan making sure to make a "Happy birthday!" comment to Dan and both crowds singing a loud happy birthday to him, too. Phil watched proudly as Dan shined in the light, a smile wide on his face all day as he was shown so much love and appreciation from everyone.

Between shows they checked the Phandom Gives page to find out their gracious fans had raised over £8,000 for Young Minds UK, causing Dan to let another round of tears fall from his face.

"Phil, they're so fucking sweet. I know sometimes I jokingly hate them but they rallied together for a cause that means so much to me, I can't handle them," Dan whispered softly as he stared at his laptop screen, trying to find the right words for his quote-tweet without sounding like he was blubbering.

"They really do love you, Dan. Never forget that," Phil said with a soft smile as he laid his head on Dan's shoulder, nuzzling softly against his boney boyfriend.

"I know," Dan whispered as he hit "send tweet" on his laptop, closing the screen so he had time with Phil.

Their in between shows passed what felt too quickly, Phil having attempted to draw Dan on a balloon and pretending to look annoyed for the Instagram story Phil was making out of it.

Dan rolled his eyes as he held the balloon up next to his head, "nailed it," he joked playfully before tossing the balloon at Phil.

Phil rolled his own eyes in return, laughing softly at Dan's silly antics. Both of them knew Phil wasn't the best at drawing, but Dan was having a great time and that's all that mattered to Phil.

After the second show, the crew brought in rounds of cupcakes with fun candles to throw a little "cast and crew" birthday party for Dan. Dan wandered around, thanking everyone softly with a bright smile that refused to leave his face.

Dan was having an amazing day, the kind of day he needed to keep inspired and going with everything he does in his day to day life. He hated to admit it, but sometimes he had no inspiration or drive to keep things going, but on days like his birthday (or days Phil for no reason would go above and beyond) Dan found his purpose again and it brought back even more inspiration for why he started this adventure in the first place.

Phil found Dan later on sitting near the cupcake table, "having a great time?"

"Of course!" Dan answered with a blinding smile and a mouth full of cupcake, "but are you?"

"Hell yeah, I love watching you be happy," Phil replied as he sat down next to Dan, leaning softly into the younger.

"We have more planned tonight?" Dan half asked, half stated as he turned to gaze into Phil's bright blue eyes.

"I definitely have more for you tonight," Phil said with an attempt to wink, falling into laughter as he felt himself blink rather than just wink.

"You're a dork, you know that right?" Dan laughed as he finished the last of his cupcake.

Phil nudged Dan playfully with his elbow, "yeah, but I'm your dork and you love it."

Dan rolled his eyes as he got up from his seat, meandering away from the cupcake table in hopes Phil would follow. He'd had his fill of interacting with the world for the day and all he wanted was Phil for himself and to spend the rest of his birthday with the love of his life.

Phil followed behind Dan, saying a few goodbyes to the crew before he caught up to the younger, slipping their fingers together subtly. It was risky, he knew, but he craved contact with Dan. Matinees were a little difficult for him - they didn't get as much recovery time with each other between shows - and a birthday matinee was even worse.

Dan's cheeks warmed up slightly at the gesture. He refused to admit it out loud but he was a pure sap for the small things that came with a relationship, and holding hands while they walked to their taxi was definitely one of Dan's weaknesses.

After what felt like an eternity in the taxi they were back in their hotel room, both slowly working themselves out of their performance clothes down to just their pants before climbing onto the bed.

"Thank you," Dan whispered softly as he snuggled up against Phil's chest, laying his head flat against the elder's heart.

Phil tangled his fingers through Dan's hair, ruffling up and playing with the chestnut curls, "you deserve it. Happy birthday, love."

"You're too sweet to me, Phil. I can't get over the fact you bought me those boots. When did you even find the time to get those?" Dan asked, drawing lazy patterns across Phil's chest.

Phil chuckled softly, "notice how I didn't let me on your laptop for a week and when I finally gave in my history had been wiped?"

Dan gasped softly as all the pieces fell into place, remembering how Phil's actions had seemed a little out of the ordinary for their very open with each other relationship.

Phil nodded as he could nearly hear the cogs turning in Dan's brain, "I felt like I was being a little too suspicious but I couldn't let you see what I was working on. I figured you'd see the charge on our card before today but for some reason you didn't catch that one either."

"Cause I uh -" Dan hesitated softly, pausing to chuckle at himself, "I made my own big purchase that I didn't want to remember the pound amount until the bill came due."

Phil playfully ruffled Dan's hair at the admittance, "you're so silly."

Dan laughed softly as he pulled himself up, moving so he was sitting on Phil's hips, "you love it."

Phil nodded as he pulled Dan down, connecting their lips in a long awaited kiss. It was messy, it was needy, and it was exactly what both boys needed from each other. Phil didn't hesitate to slip his tongue into Dan's mouth, deepening the kiss as he ran his hands up and down the younger's bare torso.

Dan gasped into Phil's mouth as Phil's fingers felt cold against his skin, sending a shiver up his spine as he kissed the elder back. Without even thinking about it, his hips ground down against Phil's, their clothed cocks rubbing together as they both grew harder in their pants.

Phil let out a soft moan as he moved his mouth from Dan's lips to his long, beautiful neck, trailing kisses along his jawline as he moved downwards. Each kiss lingered, his warm, wet lips leaving trails down the younger's neck, but he was hyper-aware of his actions, making sure he didn't leave any kind of bruise or visible mark along his lovers skin.

"God, I wish you could mark me," Dan mumbled out as he tipped his head away from Phil, mildly frustrated by the tour getting in the way of Phil pleasing him.

"Torso and thighs," Phil mumbled against Dan's skin, his lips ghosting over Dan's beautiful collarbones, dipping his tongue in that glorious dip between his bones.

Dan threw his head back in a soft moan, his hips picking up speed as he grew needier for his boyfriend.

"Phil, phil please," Dan moaned out softly as he grew lost to Phil's actions.

Phil nodded in response, gripping tight on Dan's hips to flip them over, pinning Dan underneath him.

"Can you hold out long enough for me to do one thing?" Phil asked, a playful smirk wide across his face.

"As long as you don't leave this bed, you can do whatever the fuck you want if it ends with you in me," Dan answered quickly, his words breathy and soft as his breathing was ragged.

With that answer, Phil attached his lips to Dan's beautiful skin, biting, sucking, and nibbling not-so-gently on every piece of skin he took between his lips. Dan's back arched up as he moaned out in gentle pleasure, enjoying every little flare of mild pain along with just how damn good Phil's lips felt against his skin.

Phil worked on Dan's torso for what felt like hours, leaving him a panting, needy mess as he pulled up with a wicked smile wide across his face.

"Go look in the mirror," Phil whispered as he slid himself off of Dan's thighs, his smile morphing into a proud grin as he couldn't take his eyes off of Dan's torso.

Dan cocked an eyebrow as he slid himself off the bed, sauntering his way over to the door mirror on the bathroom door.

He was greeted with the most beautiful sight - Phil had made a heart of hickies across his bare torso, making sure it was low enough only the two of them would see it.

"Do you like it?" Phil whispered into Dan's ear, having snuck up behind the younger to see his reaction.

Dan nodded quickly, finding himself unable to form words for the umteeth time that day. He traced over the blossoming bruises with his fingertips, his skin still slightly damp from Phil's mouth being all over it.

Phil tucked his face into Dan's neck as the younger stood admiring himself, placing soft kisses against the beautiful expanse of skin while he let Dan soak in the visual.

It had been years since either had even attempted to do bruise-patterns across the other's skin, and for Phil to take that time for him made it all the more special.

After one last trace of the bright red bruises across his skin, Dan turned around in Phil's arms and threw himself into the elder.

"I love you so fucking much," Dan mumbled into Phil's skin, following his words with a string of kisses across the pale expanse of skin he could reach.

"I love you too," Phil replied with a smile, lifting the younger by his hips and carrying him back to the bed, ready to continue with their previous actions.

Phil half tossed Dan down onto the bed, both of them chuckling loudly at the motion. After letting Dan bounce a few times on the springy mattress, Phil climbed over top of him, his hands going straight for Dan's boxers to pull them off and down.

Dan lifted his hips, making it easier for Phil to get that final piece of clothing off of him, his own hands reaching for Phil's half-heartedly, knowing Phil would get them off on his own but wanting the process to go faster.

Very quickly they were both naked and tangled together on the bed, their long legs all in a jumble, their hips grinding against one another's, and their mouths unable to be anywhere but on the other's. It was soft, sweet, and slow, building them up for what was to come rather than jumping right into it like they had been the past few nights off. The fear of getting caught was too much for them sometimes, but Phil needed Dan to know just how loved and appreciated he was tonight, not just because of his birthday but to remind them how much they belonged to one another.

Phil was first to break the kiss, leaning over to where he had stashed a bottle of lube he'd very discreetly bought while they were out and about today. He smirked playfully at Dan, watching Dan's eyes widen just a little since he'd remembered they didn't pack any - out of fear of what could happen trying to get into Russia.

"I have my ways," Phil drawled playfully as he poured a generous amount onto his hand before tossing the bottle aside.

He warmed it between his hands and once ready pushed two fingers against Dan's tight rim, knowing he liked that bit of burn that came with that stretch. Dan gasped loudly, his back arching up as his body lit up, the burn of the stretch dissolving into pure pleasure rapidly as Phil gently worked two fingers through him.

Before long Dan was ready for three, giving his usual nod to Phil to let him know his body was ready for more. With a smile and a nod of his own, Phil added a third finger, working his way in and out of Dan with spread fingers to get his body ready.

By the time Phil was done with his fingers, Dan was already a blubbering mess. He was overwhelmed with pure emotion for the elder that was enhancing every sensation Phil created in and on his body.

Phil rubbed the excess lube from his hands onto his own cock, slicking it up before ever so gently pushing into Dan, taking his time to make sure to not hurt the younger, as much as Dan swore he could take it.

Phil laced his fingers through Dan's, holding their hands together while he pinned Dan's hands over his head, "you okay, Dan?" Phil asked with genuine concern as he saw the wetness in Dan's eyes.

"More than, I just love you so much," Dan replied, his voice nearly breaking as he worked to hold himself together, his body being overwhelmed in every sense of the word.

Dan tightened his fingers around Phil's hands, holding on tight as his back arched up. Phil moved gently in and out of Dan, starting slow rather than going balls out like they had been lately.

They were taking their time, Dan's hips moving in time with Phil's as Phil angled himself so he hit Dan's prostate with every thrust. They were one, they were in sync, their moans falling out into each other's mouths, their breathing growing heavier and heavier as the pleasure grew and grew while Phil's hips grew faster and faster.

Sooner than Dan wished, Dan felt himself balancing on the precipice of pleasure, "close, close, I'm close," he blubbered out to Phil.

Phil nodded in response, also close if not as close as Dan to the end, "cum for me birthday boy," he purred, his head falling into the crook of Dan's neck.

"Oh, God, Phil," Dan whimpered out as a shiver ran down his spine as he came long and hard, white hot ropes shooting between his and Phil's chest, painting them in white to be dealt with later. His muscles tensed and spasmed, all clenching up hard during the initial release until his entire body went lax under Phil, letting himself be used while Phil finished.

As Dan's muscles tightened around him, it pushed him right over the edge to orgasm, his hips faltering as he came deep inside his lover. An unusually loud moan escaped his lips as he rode out his high inside his lover until he was sure Dan was done underneath him, stopping once he heard the soft whimpers of overstimulation.

Phil pulled out of Dan gently before he let himself collapse next to the younger boy, his arm falling right into the sticky mess on Dan's chest but he really didn't care, he just wanted to stay as close to Dan as possible. Their breathing was still hard as they laid close together, their chests rising and falling together as they both worked to steady their breathing.

Once Dan was sure he was getting enough oxygen to his brain his rolled onto his side, his nose mere millimetres from Phil's as he gazed all across the elder's face, burning this memory of Phil into his mind while he waited for Phil to open his eyes.

Phil's eyelids fluttered open once his breathing had calmed down enough he could talk, "hey," he whispered with a soft smile.

"Hey you," Dan whispered back giving his brightest smile of the day.

Phil inched his face up enough to press a soft kiss to Dan's nose, "happy birthday, Dan."

"Thank you so much, Phil," Dan started, his smile falling slightly as he grew serious, "I always tell you it's been the best birthday ever but every year you go above and beyond with celebrating my birthday and I never know how to truly say thank you."

Phil stopped Dan with a kiss, silencing him for a moment.

"Shh, Dan, I do this because I love you and I want to, just reminding me you love me too is enough of a thank you to keep me going with spoiling you with everything I have," Phil spoke softly with a reassuring smile, "and you do the same on my birthdays, remember?"

Dan chuckled softly at Phil reminding him how extra he went on Phil's birthdays, "alright, you got me there."

They both laughed softly before Dan let out a soft groan, "I need a shower."

"We both do," Phil laughed softly, pulling up off the bed, letting go of Dan against the younger's protests, "I'll get it started. Meet me there?"

"Always," Dan said with a soft giggle, falling into thought for a moment about how much he loved Phil Lester. Phil always went above and beyond for his birthday, more than anyone else had ever gone out for him.

His 27th birthday had been the best one yet and he was secretly waiting to see what 28 would bring him when he and Phil were back home to celebrate. Maybe they'd be married by then, who knew. But for now, he had an hour left to celebrate his birthday with the love of his life and he was ready to finish off the best day of 2018 so far.


End file.
